Agriculture Classic
Agricultural: Agriculture Type Produces (Type) Produces (Number) Livestock/Pet Food Requirements Agriculturalist Food Requirements Farmer Food 20-60 Blocks/Farmer None 6/Farmer Rancher Livestock (Food, Goods) 10-30/Rancher (25-50 Chickens) See Above 6 Food/Rancher Beekeeper Bees, Honey, Honey Products 10-20 Hives/Keeper None 6 Food/Rancher Orchard Master Trees/Tree Products/Fruit 1 Orchard/Master, 30-50 Trees/Orchard None 6 Food/Master Stable Master Horses, other Rideables 20-25/Master 2 Wheat/Breeding Item/Horse/Rideable 6 Food/Master Kennel Master Dogs, Cats, other Pets 20-25/Master 2 Breeding Item/Pet 6 Food/Master Fisherman Fish 15-30 Fish/Fisherman 25-50 Water Blocks/Fisherman 6 Food/Fisherman Plantationer Non-Food Farmables 20-60 Blocks/Farmer None 6 Food/Plantationer Agriculturalists are not counted in the general population. Their primary function is to grow and tend food for the masses. Therefore, their numbers (usually) vary depending on how many people live in their vicinity. Note: Cheating in the Muffler is not considered a rule-breaking cheat, because it can most definitely help save your sanity when dealing with large numbers of Livestock. Table of Contents Agricultural: page 3 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Boosting Agricultural Production Agricultural Leaders Agricultural Assistants Agricultural Bonus Building Example: Agricultural Synergy Plantation: Farm: "Farm House" "Farmhand Bunkhouse" "Granary" Farming Special Building Ranch: "Ranch House" "Ranch hand Bunkhouse" "Barn" Ranching Special Building Stable Kennel Masters and Kennels "Kennels" Room Requirements Arboriculture: page 4 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Orchard Master Lumberjack Shack Lumberjack Bonus Building: Sawmill Lumber Orchards Fruit Tree Orchards Tree Breeding Orchards Rubber Tree Orchards Apiculture Bee Keeper's Dwelling Fisherman I offer here three possible ways of creating distinctive Agricultural areas, if you're not feeling that creative. If you feel like having a Plantation that has an Orchard, Ranch, and Farm on it, feel free. These are general guidelines for people that either aren't creative or have a creative block at any particular moment.Feel free to take whatever you want from any section and blend it together: Plantations Farms Ranches Orchards Kennels/Stables Boosting Agricultural Production Agricultural Leaders The Agricultural Leaders are the people who founded, run, and/or own the Agricultural building. They get a house, which is generally roughly similar to the Stage-typical housing, and do the most work. page 5 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Agricultural Assistants Agricultural Assistants live with the Agricultural Leaders, usually in a bunkhouse/dormitory. They help the Agricultural Leader, and boost his production. Agricultural Bonus Building Bonus Buildings help the Agriculturalists do their job, and generally allow them to both raise more crops/animals/etc and provide a flat 125% (rounded up) increase in Food Point production across the entire Agricultural building (sometimes across multiple buildings). Example: if a Farm is producing 10 plants, and has a Granary to boost its production 125%, those 10 plants will now count as 13 Food Points Agricultural Synergy Under Construction Plantation: The Plantation owner doesn't care so much about growing food (though he does a bit of that) as he does growing other crops to sell elsewhere. He leaves the bulk food crops to the Farmer, and concentrates on Pumpkins, Cotton, and other non-edible flora. They aren't quite as easy or straightforward as Wheat, Potatoes, Corn, Melons, and Carrots, but are useful in their own rights. Plantation Houses and Bunkhouses are exactly the same as their Farming brethren. A single Granary may serve only Plantationers, only Farmers, or a mix of Farmers and Plantationers. Only Plantations may tend and grow Ore Berries, Essence Berries, and other, non-edible Berries of this type. Each Ore Berry Bush counts as a full block, unlike their edible berry cousins. Plantations are responsible for crops that produce Ores, Coal, Oil, and any other non-edible plants. page 6 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Farm: Farmers have only one job: plant seeds and grow as much food as possible. Farmers are Agriculturalists that grow plants for food. As a general rule of Thumb, each Farmer is capable of tending anywhere from 25-75 Blocks of crops before another Farm is needed. They spend all day out in their fields, working hard to supply others with food. "Farm House" Must be sealed by Doors Hostile Mobs may not spawn inside. Farm Houses should not be built near the Residential area. Farm Houses should be built as close to their crops as possible. It is recommended to keep Farmhouses on the edges of your towns so there is more space for building Room and Building Materials Requirements are equal to the Dwellings of the current Stage Berries only count as a full point if they are at their full 3-block height. "Farmhand Bunkhouse" Occasionally, Farmers fall behind despite their best efforts. If this happens, they hire Farmhands. Farmhands are considered Agricultural Servants. Food and Room Requirements are identical in most respects with their Residential Servant brethren. Each Farmhand needs 4 Food, and can tend an additional 15-30 blocks for their Farm. Farmhands live communally in a bunkhouse. Bunkhouses must have a dining area with enough room for all Farmhands Bunkhouses should have a common activity area that is not devoted to sleeping Farmhands sleep in either a Barracks-style setting or very small (no more than 3x2) private rooms Farmhands should all have their rooms in the same area, somewhere out of the way but still close enough to be able to do their jobs. Common Areas must have at least 1 Furnishing per Room. Farmhand Rooms do not need any Furnishings There may only be up to 6 Farmhands maximum per farm "Granary" Farming Special Building Granaries reduce the waste and spoilage that naturally occurs on some farms. Granaries allow Farmers to be more efficient and, by extension, tend more blocks. To acquire the bonus from the Granary, its Food Storage must be filled. Granaries, in addition to providing bonuses to Farmers and Farmhands, also store food for the Farm's neighboring town/settlement/nation/empire. page 7 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Granary Bonuses Farmer may tend an additional 10 Blocks Each Farmhand may tend an additional 5 Blocks Because the crops are stored better, Farms get a 125% yield. 1 Granary may serve up to 3 Farms Granary Requirements Granaries must be able to store 1-3x the required amount of food for the entire Settlement/Town/City This total is cumulative across all Granaries in a given town. Unless the City is Agriculturally focused, Granaries may not store food for other towns in the nation. Granaries do not give their bonus unless they are at least half full. Ranch: As a general rule of Thumb, each Rancher is capable of tending to 15-30 Livestock (20-45 if the Livestock are Chickens). Livestock are animals that produce edible or useful products. In Vanilla these are Cows, Mooshrooms, Pigs, Chickens, and Sheep, though depending on your mods, there may be many more. Each animal that produces an edible product is considered one food source. It is recommended that Ranches specialize their Livestock. Horses, Chocobos, Komodo Dragons, Elephants, etc are not considered Livestock. See Stables section for more information Cats, Dogs, and other Pets are not considered Livestock. Please see Kennels for more information on Pets. "Ranch House" Must be sealed by Doors Hostile Mobs may not spawn inside. Ranch Houses should not be built near the Residential area. Ranch Houses should be built as close to their crops as possible. It is recommended to keep Farmhouses on the edges of your towns so there is more space for building Room and Building Materials Requirements are equal to the Dwellings of the current Stage "Ranch hand Bunkhouse" Occasionally, Ranchers fall behind despite their best efforts. If this happens, they hire Ranch hands. Ranch hands are considered Agricultural Servants. Food and Room Requirements are identical in most page 8 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge respects with their Residential Servant brethren. Each Ranch hand needs 4 Food, and can tend an additional 5-10 Livestock. Ranch hands live communally in a bunkhouse. Bunkhouses must have a dining area with enough room for all Ranch hands Bunkhouses should have a common activity area that is not devoted to sleeping Ranch hands sleep in either a Barracks-style setting or very small (no more than 3x2) private rooms Ranch hands should all have their rooms in the same area, somewhere out of the way but still close enough to be able to do their jobs. Common Areas must have at least 1 Furnishing per Room. Ranch hand Rooms do not need any Furnishings There may only be up to 6 Ranch hands maximum per farm "Barn" Ranching Special Building Barns are structures that are raised to help protect Livestock from adverse conditions. Livestock that have a Barn to shelter in generally grow up in better condition than those that do not. Livestock that have a Barn to shelter them produce 125% more food (round up), and because of the bettered health of his Livestock, the Rancher can take care of 5 more Livestock (10 more Chickens). Barn Bonuses Barn Bonuses are on a per-Ranch basis Additional Barns on the same Ranch do not give additional bonuses Ranchers are able to tend 5 more Livestock If the additional Livestock are Chickens, the Rancher can tend 10 more Chickens. Each Ranch Hand may tend 3 more Livestock (5 if Chickens) Barns give a 125% bonus to Food Production Barn Requirements At least half of the Rancher's Livestock must fit into the Barn. Individual stalls are not necessarily required Barn bonuses are restricted to its home Ranch It is recommended (not required) that Livestock food be stored on an upper level For fun aesthetics, put some Hay Bales on an upper level Not a requirement Challenge: Once you have enough Ranchhouses, each one should tend to a particular kind of livestock. Optional: The Muffler is an invaluable tool for keeping your sanity with many Ranches. Ranchhouses are NOT considered Residential (but still count towards population), and should be placed as close to his animal pens as possible. page 9 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge As a General Rule of Thumb, each Rancher should be responsible for 10-40 animals, 25-50 Chickens per person in the household. Stable Stable Master--10-25 Rideables Stable Hand--5-10 Rideables Stable--+5 Rideables, Food Requirements for Rideables reduced to 1 Breeding item per Rideable Kennel Masters and Kennels Kennel Masters are not terribly important in the grand scheme of things, but they are important for one very important thing. The Breeding, training, and care of animals kept in your Kennels. Without Kennel Masters, you would have no war dogs. Without Kennel Masters, you would have no dogs at all, except what you manage to tame yourself. Being a busy person, you wouldn't have the time to give the dog or cat to really train them the way that they should be trained. For the Kennel Master, his animals are the only thing in his life. By default, he only cares for Dogs and Cats. However, if you have a mod that includes more animals that can be tamed like dogs and cats that have no value as Livestock and cannot be ridden, the Kennel Master will take care of them too. Kennel Masters can take care of up to 20 animals at any one time. Nobles, your army, yourself, and others all come to Kennel Masters for pets. "Kennels" Building Materials are equal to the Dwellings of the current Stage. Must be sealed by Doors Hostile Mobs may not spawn inside. Kennels should not be built near the Residential area. Kennels should be built as close to their Animal Kennels as possible. It is recommended to keep Kennels on the edges of your towns so there is more space for building Room Requirements are equal to the Dwellings of the current Stage, with slight additions Room Requirements Animal Kennels page 10 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Each animal in a Kennel Master's charge needs at least a 2x3x2 area to be kept in. There must be an area for the animals to run around in and get some exercise. Exercise area should be 2x2 per animal using the exercise area There doesn't need to be one massive exercise area, there can be multiple, smaller exercise areas. Kennel Hands+5 Pets per Hand Pet Groomer/Pet Hotel/Luxury Service+5 Pets, Feed Costs reduced to 1 Item per Pet Arboriculture: The growing of trees and bushes in order to produce goods. This can range from standard trees to berry bushes to specially bred trees. Generally, Orchards are tended by people from other professions, and kept in public places (or near Farms, Ranches, Plantations, etc). The exception to this rule is that Ore Berries are generally jealously guarded by town rulers/Tinkers/Weaponsmiths. There are two kinds of Arboriculturalists. The Orchard Masters and the Lumberjacks. One is responsible for developing new kinds of trees and harvesting the result, and the other is responsible solely for gathering large amounts of wood. Both tend to Orchards whose size is dependent on how many people they have tending it. Each Orchard is by default only 25-50 Trees. Orchard Master Orchard Masters are responsible for planting, growing, tending to, harvesting, and breeding trees that produce useful products. Orchard Hand Bunkhouse Additional Hands can tend an additional 5-10 trees Each Orchard Bonus Building: Composter Orchard Masters recycle spoiled fruit and dead branches and leaves to produce fertilizer for their trees. Affected Orchards may have an additional 5-10 Trees Affected Orchards have an additional 125% Food Point Bonus 1 Composter may affect up to 4 Orchards page 11 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Composters may affect Lumber Orchards Lumber Orchards do not receive Food Point Bonus Lumberjack Shack Lumberjacks are responsible for planting and cutting down trees to supply their town, nation, and empire with wood. If you decide to assign more Lumberjacks to the same Orchard, the Lumberjack Shack will belong to a Lumberjack Overseer. Lumberjack Dormitory Lumberjacks can tend an additional 5-10 trees each. Lumberjack Bonus Building: Sawmill 25 Additional Trees in Lumber Orchards Lumber Orchards Fruit Tree Orchards Tree Breeding Orchards Rubber Tree Orchards Apiculture you have most certainly heard of some of the fantastic bee breeds out there that produce truly outlandish products. However, Bee Keepers do tend to deal in, well, Bees. So Bee Keepers are generally not welcome in Residential or Commercial areas. They tend to be on the edges of town, where the townspeople won't be too bothered by the Bees. One Bee Keeper can give adequate care for 10-20 Bees. Bee Keeper's Dwelling A Bee Keeper's Dwelling is exactly the same as the current Stage's main type of Dwelling (Settlement Shack, Village Villa, Hamlet Hut, etc), with only a few modifications page 12 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Bee Work Room Bee Keepers need an additional room to deal with Bee products and process them. Whether it's merely storage, or actual processing, this room needs to be indoors and/or underground to prevent bees from finding their way back to all of their products. Must have a Crafting Bench Must have at least a Double Chest for storage Must have at least 1 Apiarist's Chest (or better) Must have Bee Processing machine(s) when Stage-applicable Should have the Following Tools if Stage-Appropriate: Scoop (Dirt Hovel and up) Beealyzer (Redstone Discovery and up) or better Apiarist's Clothes (Redstone Discovery and up) Bee Meadow The specifics of the Bee Meadow requirements will be heavily dependent on the Bee breed. However, there should be at least a 1 block area for the Bees to fly around. Must have at least 1 of the Bee Requirements (Grass, Stone, Lillypad, etc) must be present for each set of Bees. Must have at least 1 of the following (Depending on Stage, preference, etc) Bee House (Stone Hamlet Stage and up) Apiary (Redstone Discovery and up) May be used if traded for from a Testificate Villager. Replacements/Original Apiaries may not be built until Redstone Dsicovery. Alveary (Glowstone Expansion and up) The Bee Keeper, or Apiarist, raises Bees and Butterflies for fun and profit. As a General Rule of Thumb, Each Beekeeper keeps around 25 bees per person in the household. Fisherman